justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Foot Chase
"Foot Chase" is the sixth episode of the fourth season, and the 45th episode in the series overall. It was written by Dave Andron and Ingrid Escajeda and directed by Peter Werner. It first aired on February 12, 2013. Plot Synopsis Raylan's discovery of a severed foot sets off a race against time, while Boyd and Ava work to break into Harlan high society. Recap Boyd and Colton, wearing ski masks, interrogate a rich Cumberland banker, Dale Haywood. "If you want to continue to enjoy the fruits of your labor, I'm going to need you to tell me your real name," Boyd tells the man, who is bound into his easy chair. Dale swears he is actually named Dale — and when his Kentucky driver's license doesn't satisfy Boyd, he shows a news clipping and photo of himself as a high-school wrestler to prove it. Boyd, who is looking for Drew Thompson, politely apologizes for ruining the man's day, but adds that the banker probably didn't get as rich as he is "without ruining a lot of people's' days." Boyd, advising that he should be prepared for "others to stop by and reminisce," takes his leave with Colton. On Josiah's property with Deputies Nick Mooney and Kyle Henderson and two EMTs, Raylan looks for clues of the old man's whereabouts — his severed foot having been left behind. Raylan is being short with the deputies and Mooney starts asking him about the importance of Josiah. Where Raylan tells them that Josiah might have information about a missing fugitive, Nick wants to know who. "Jimmy Hoffa," the Deputy Marshal tells him, and takes a call from Art, who fires a succession of "foot puns" at him. The two men discuss the situation regarding the deal that's about to be cut with Arlo, and wonder why his lawyer, Sonya Gable, might be trying to delay that deal, since they are doing the same thing. EMT Wilson steps in something and cries out. Raylan uncovers what appears to be a bloody shoe print in the dirt. "Hello, Roz," Raylan says. Later, Colton smokes something highly illegal off a piece of super-heated tinfoil in the bathroom of Johnny's bar while Boyd discusses finding other old men who live in Clover Hill and who "fit the profile" — and whether Wynn will stay true to his deal of turning over half the Kentucky drug trade upon receipt of the fugitive. "I just need to find Drew Thompson, then I'll worry about Wynn Duffy," Boyd tells Ava. After much pounding on the door by Johnny, Colton emerges from the bathroom and Ava immediately notices that there is something off about him. Raylan goes looking for Benny and finds him plinking with a revolver behind his trailer, shooting at a crudely drawn sketch of a stereotypical Indian. Raylan roughs up the surly and uncooperative young man looking for information about finding his ex-girlfriend/burglary cohort Roz. Sheriff Parlow pulls up and asks to have a word with the Deputy Marshal, but Raylan says he's busy. Shelby makes a snide observation about how poorly Raylan treated his deputies at the "foot" crime scene, but figures out the significance of the teenager's target. They cautiously team up and head to visit part-Cherokee Martin "Teddy" Graham, a hulking man who is speaks very little and carries a large knife. When Teddy moves to stop Raylan from entering to search for Roz, she speaks up from within: "All right, I'm here!" Raylan enters and is interrogating the girl when things heat up. Teddy gets angry and makes a move toward the marshal but Shelby whacks the man with a shovel. Roz continues to deny knowledge of anything, and everything, but when confronted with evidence of her bloody footprint at the amputation scene, quickly admits she was at Josiah's but didn't chop off the old man's foot. The teenager then tells Raylan and Shelby that Josiah was accosted by two men driving a panel van ("painted up ugly as shit") as she hid. These two men even called Josiah by the wrong name, she explains. And that name? "Drew Thompson," Roz says. Shelby has put together that Raylan is chasing Drew Thompson, long thought to be dead. The sheriff says he knows Raylan thinks that he is in bed with Boyd and admits Boyd helped him win an election, but his first loyalty is to the law. Raylan is highly skeptical but recognizes that Shelby is not about to stop chasing Josiah/Drew. "If you've got a line on Josiah, you're gonna share it with me!" Shelby tells him. "You gonna say 'Please?'" Raylan replies. Elsewhere, Tim shows up at a medical clinic to meet an old war buddy named Mark coming out of an addiction meeting. Mark claims he has been clean for two months and simply wants Tim's help to accompany him somewhere... "no more than 15 minutes.." (i.e. protection) while paying back some debts from his "user days." As the pair talks, Colton enters. Tim says "Hey, Boyd Crowder's ride." Colton looks around and takes a moment to place the speaker, then says, "Hey, Marshal Givens' sidekick." responds. They have a brief, cautious recognition scene together and exchange pleasantries as Colton feigns a cough, saying he's there for a late doctor's appointment. He heads in and Mark says of Colton, "I know those eyes. That guy's in a world of hurt." Colton enters the bathroom and holds a gun to a man taking a leak, demanding to be put in contact with the nearest heroin dealer. "Any dealer, but it's gotta be heroin," Colton tells the terrified man, who agrees. Colton's cell' 'phone buzzes; it's Johnny calling, but it's ignored. Boyd's in his office at Johnny's bar waiting on Colton's return so they can go knocking on Clover Hill doors of the 13 men to which they've narrowed their hunt for Drew Thompson. Ava has an alternate plan... she and Boyd get dressed up and attend one of the swingers' parties held by Tillman Napier, the former Sheriff of Harlan County who lost his recent re-election bid to Boyd's candidate Shelby Parlow. Boyd is extremely dubious that they could pull it off, but Ava says "I'll put on my little red dress and we'll fit in just fine." They are interrupted by Sheriff Parlow who enters and arrests the criminal. "Son, you are turning a corner you can't walk back around," Boyd warns as the cuffs are snapped on his wrists. Shelby doesn't seem to care. "That's like warning a man it's gonna rain when he's already wet," he replies, as Ava looks on in disbelief. Colton tears apart Johnny's whore Teri's room, looking for both heroin and some sign of Ellen May. When Teri returns he interrogates her hard about Ellen May's whereabouts, smacks her around and grabs her by the hair. "You tell anyone about this, I will cut out your tongue," Colton warns. At the sheriff's office, Shelby and Raylan ask Boyd if he had anything to do with cutting off Josiah's foot. Boyd denies any involvement, telling Raylan that the marshal knows that he "spent all night handcuffed to a tree, freezing my gawddamned ass off." Boyd and Shelby exchange bitter words about trustworthiness and the criminal reminds that the lawman that he'd been a "greeter at a big box store," the implied threat being the revelation of their past relationship. Raylan intuitively understands what's going on, and notes that before entering the marshal's academy, he'd "worked cleaning bathrooms in dive bars." Shelby muses that he "used to work for for a crime-scene cleanup crew." An exasperated Boyd tries to leave but Shelby pushes him back down in the chair and leads the discussion toward Ellen May and how the girl hasn't been seen in some time. The message is clear: talk about Josiah, or the group will be forced to talk about Ellen May. Before Boyd has to choose, enter Sonya who, Raylan notes, is also Arlo's lawyer. "Somebody had to provide your daddy's representation," Boyd counters. "If he's not under arrest, we're leaving right now," Sonya says, "get those cuffs off of him!" Raylan asks her why she's stalling Arlo's deal, but somewhat abashed, she snaps back that she doesn't know what he's talking about. At Audrey's, Johnny notices that Teri is beaten up and demands to know who did it. She lies — to protect her tongue, no doubt — saying it was Max, one of her Tuesday night regulars. Elsewhere, Josiah lies down in a dingy garage with a belt wrapped around his recently shortened leg. He is still bleeding badly and the two men watching him — the ex-cons who did the deed — are worried that he might not make it. Suddenly, Sonya enters. Turns out she hired the two goons to kidnap Josiah. They cut off his foot because his electronic monitor anklet would've brought the cops. One of the goons suggests cauterizing Josiah's gaping wound with a blowtorch. Sonya reluctantly agrees. Ava, in the meantime, visits Judge Executive Arnold at his home under the guise of catching up with his wife April, an old high-school classmate, to get her and Boyd an invite to Napier's swingers' party the next night. She uses the threat of telling April about his "fondness for wildlife" — i.e., his furry fetish — but the threat was not necessary. "You coulda just asked," he says. Arnold expresses concern about how well Boyd will make out with the swinging crowd, but assures Ava she'll be very popular. "Consider yourself invited... both of you." Shelby and Raylan pull up that night to a house which they approach with hands on their sidearms. Just then a new-looking pickup truck slowly passes by, and as the two lawmen turn to watch it, the two hard guys inside look back very intently at them. "What the hell do you think that was about?" Shelby asks. Raylan notes that the license plate is for a rental, and bets that if they checked out the rental agreement, "you'd get a Detroit credit card." Inside the barn, Josiah lies weak and bleeding and begging for an ambulance. Instead, they decide to use a blowtorch to cauterize his ankle as the one goon orders Sonya and the other to hold the wounded man down. The lady lawyer objects, saying "I can't be part of this" and makes to leave. But the torch man grabs her arm. "You're gonna do it your you'll be next!" As they prepare the make-shift procedure, Josiah swears that he's not Drew Thompson. Sonya yells "That's not what Arlo Givens says!" and he desperately responds, "Arlo Givens is a lying sack of shit!" As the torch man starts and Josiah starts screaming, Raylan and Shelby take the door with guns drawn. The other goon tries to make a break for it as the torch man tries to set the pursuing deputy marshal's face on fire. Shelby shoots him in the shoulder and he drops the fuel bottle and falls to the ground. The other goon stops his escape attempt and falls onto his knees, hands raised as Shelby takes custody of Sonya. "You picked a couple of winners here, darlin'," Raylan tells her. "Which one's your client?" "The dumb one," she says, but Raylan tells her, "That don't narrow it down." Josiah moans that he needs an ambulance. Raylan: "Says the man who tried to kill me." Josiah then explains that he tried to kill Raylan because he wanted to find Drew Thompson for himself. Arlo told Sonya that Josiah was Drew, but that was just another in a long line of untruths from Raylan's paw. Shelby asks how Josiah planned to find Drew and the old man explains that he knows a lawman who might know — and that lawman is Hunter, who is currently in jail for also unsuccessfully trying to have Raylan killed. As the ambulance takes Josiah away, Shelby notes that he and Hunter were deputies together, and that he never cared for the man much. As they prepare to leave the crime scene at the end of the long day and night, Shelby talks about the last man he shot, the night he was going to meet his girlfriend at the Dairy Queen and propose to her. A road rage incident led to a confrontation with an armed robbery suspect who tried to run Shelby down. "Hits me in the legs. I go flying in the air, get one shot off, hit him square in the chest." Raylan says, "Maybe I could use your help." They get in the deputy marshal's fleet car and Shelby says, "Well, I wasn't always a greeter in a big box store." Raylan asks him about Ellen May, and Shelby professes to not remember. "Having fun with me now," Raylan says, and Shelby counters, "Spent most of my years as a lawman chasing your daddy, how do I know his tendencies ain't been passed down?" Raylan grins and says, "Fair enough. Did you ever marry that girl?" "No," Shelby says solemnly, "and I put flowers on that kid's grave every week." The two lawmen laugh, and drive away as colleagues. Tim and Mark then head to the apartment of a local drug dealer, Dave, to pay Mark's debt. But Mark has not been fully forthcoming with Tim, having previously ripped the dealer off "when I was high." The dealer demands twice the owed cash, and when Mark equivocates, pulls a gun. Tim pulls his gun and points it at Dave's head. A deal is then negotiated: Mark pays double, but he has a few more weeks to scrounge up the rest of the cash. He reluctantly hands the dealer all he has on him, mostly his rent money. "Hand it over, or I will shoot you myself," Tim directs his old military buddy. Elsewhere, Johnny and Colton pay an uninvited visit to Max's home and proceed to beat the tar out of Max, who denies hitting Teri. Colton goes way overboard, of course, trying to keep the man silent — forever. "Check his pulse!" Johnny yells. "Check it yourself," Colton responds and stalks out of the place. At Johnny's bar, Ava tells Boyd that he secured the invite to Napier's for the following night. She then confesses to Boyd that she can't hardly sleep for guilt over Ellen May's death, admitting that she was alright with the killings of Devil and pimp Delroy, "but Ellen May being in the ground... it's tearing me apart." She says she loves Boyd, but has to know where their relationship and their business are headed. Boyd arises and asks her to wait a moment out by his truck. Boyd and Ava are looking at the stars from a pickup tailgate on a hill. In answer to her concerns, Boyd shows her a box full of money that he has been stashing for months. "It's a down payment on a house, Ava, anywhere you want it," he explains. "This is why we're doing the things we're doing. It's for the future. In three generations' time, we'll be an old family name. Nobody will think twice about their kid playing with a Crowder kid after school. Now look under the money." She does — it's a beautiful ring. Boyd then drops to one knee and proposes. "Ava, the love of my life, the apple of my eye, will you marry me?" She tearfully and joyfully accepts as she corrects him on which finger to place the ring. They embrace. Appearances First Appearances #Grady - One of two criminals who hold Josiah Cairn hostage and believe him to be Drew Thompson #John - One of two criminals who hold Josiah Cairn hostage and believe him to be Drew Thompson #Mark - Old friend of Tim Gutterson and a fellow war veteran. He is a former junkie who claims to owe a debt to Dave, Mark's former drug dealer, but it is a lie. #Dave - Mark's former drug supplier, who Mark ripped off $800 and bottles of Oxy Deaths *No deaths in this episode. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Brian Howe as Arnold *Gerald McRaney as Josiah Cairn *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Romy Rosemont as Sonya Gable *Lew Temple as Grady *Salvator Xuereb as John *Casey Brown as Benny *Ian Reed Kesler as Mark *Alexandra Kyle as Roz *Michael Stoyanov as Dave Co-stars *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Dakota Black as Teddy *Cathy Baron as Teri *Billy Finnigan as Max *Kevin McNamara as Thug *Kevin Brief as Dale Haywood *Joseph Barone as Kyle Henderson *B.J. Clinkscales as Wilson *Hope Allen as April *Rob Welsh as Addict *Adam William Zastrow as House Addict Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes